


Heaven and Hell

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heaven & Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: Dan was just trying to do his job. It wasn't his fault he happened to run into a handsome demon whose main goal was to cause trouble.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 15





	Heaven and Hell

I was sat on a bench observing people. Today has been extremely slow, no one has died or badly injured themselves. Which sucks. I mean, I'm happy everyone around me is okay, but I'm just trying to make the boss happy. I kinda can't do that when no one needs me.

Something about humans interests me. Angels are very strict, I mean don't get me wrong they are wonderful and have really good values, but sometimes I wish I could do something human without getting in trouble. I don't even remember much about being a human. When you die all your memories from your previous life disappear. All I know is that I love the sound of laughter.

I was sat watching a family, a father and mother playing with their two sons. I can't help but wonder if I had a family. Was I a parent? Was I married? Did I have siblings, parents? I was extremely curious.

I was done with this area for the day, I looked around and decided to head further into the city. Maybe there would be something more exciting to entertain me with. I walked out of the park and turned right. I was walking along, in my own little world when I approached an alley.

"Hey cutie, where you heading?" I heard a deep voice from my right. I turned my head to the noise and saw a dark figure leaning against the wall. He emerged out of the dark, and oh my.

This man was wearing a black tee-shirt that was tight enough to show the muscles this man was hiding underneath. He wore matching black skinnies and had pitch-black hair. What caught my attention the most was his bright blue eyes. This man was extremely attractive, but I knew what he was.

"The city." The demon circled around me examining me from head to toe. He ran his hand down my arm and I couldn't help but feel myself getting excited.

"Stay away from me, demon."I spit at him and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist. 

"No, no that won't do." He growled. He gently pulled me into the alley and pushed me against the wall.

He ran his arms down my sides and sniffed up my neck. "I love your innocence." He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

My blood ran cold, but I'm not going to lie. I was enjoying this.

This was against so many laws. I could get in so much trouble! 

Yet, I wasn't going to push him away. I was enjoying this a little too much.

"I'm Daniel." I smiled.

"Phil." He smirked.

"It was nice to meet you Phil, but I should probably get going."

"But we were just getting to the good part" Phil whined as he unbuttoned the top button of my shirt.

"But I-" Phil placed his finger over my lips.

"Don't go yet." He smiled at me.

I was about to talk back when Phil pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked but started kissing back. This was so wrong, the other angels would be disgusted by me. But, it felt so good and Phil was doing some wonderful things with his mouth. I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"Why aren't you terrified right now?" Phil asked as he pulled away. "Most angels start freaking out and crying, but you seem to be enjoying yourself." Phil raised his eyebrow.

"I'm no ordinary angel" I smirked. This time I was the one to grab Phil and press our lips together. At first, Phil was shocked, but then he melted into the kiss as I had done previously.

I gave Phil one last kiss before handing him my cell phone number, just in case I get bored with work again.

____________________________________________________________________________________

After three months of messing around with Phil, I was finally called into my boss's office. I slowly walked in and sat down.

"Good morning Daniel."

"Morning sir."

"Do you know why I called you in today?"

"I do not, sir." I started playing with my fingers.

"I have received information that you are 'interacting' with a demon." My eyes grew wide. "Is it true?"

I've been caught and I wasn't going to lie. I'm going to get into trouble no matter what I say. To be fair, I've hooked up with Phil almost every other day since we met, which I knew was wrong while doing it.

"Yes, sir." I put my head down. I felt my boss grab my chin and force my eyes on his. "I am disgusted by you. I never want to see you again. Leave and never come back."

I ran out of his office and went to the only place I felt I belonged.

It was raining and I stood on his doorstep. I placed my fist on the door and knocked. The door swung open and Phil stood in the doorway.

"Dan?" He raised his eyebrow. "I wasn't expecting you."

"They found out, Phil. I've been banished from heaven." Phil awkwardly wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"You can stay here." Phil offered. "I'm probably not the best roommate, but I will try for you." I wrapped my arms around Phil again and mumbled thank you in his shoulder.

I won't even miss being an angel now that I have Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) pls leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
